Broken Contract
by Desuchi
Summary: "Your feathers are as dark as ever. Darker than black, even." So why were her feathers turning white? Why is her Master starting to treat her differently? Her life, in all of its eternity in Hell, was a lie. When the truth surfaces, her Master reluctantly releases her with one wish as a final gift. Any wish. With tears streaming down her face, she requests the forbidden. ElsAi


**A.N. Hello all! This was an idea that came to me as I sat in my Global class and spaced out while my teacher was gabbling about some of the religious beliefs and myths of the…some Indian culture. I forgot the name, proves what an attentive student I am in Global. Anyways, I caught a few words here and there, and my wonderfully empty brain sparked an idea and strung it together to form what is now this two-shot.**

**Huzzah.**

**As usual, it's ElsAi. Dat canon pairing everyone here knows about. For some reason, I didn't feel like making this fluffy like my usual light romance fics. I hope it isn't written too poorly, this really isn't my specialty. **

**Warnings: OOC Elsword and several grammatical errors.**

**Without any further ado, let's start!**

* * *

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't hold any rights to Elsword.**

* * *

Quiet darkness. Still darkness. Chilling darkness. Empty darkness.

A strangled whimper was heard within the hushed air.

Quiet clicks of booted shoes sounded in the air, the noises piercing the emptiness and fading out merely heartbeats later. The sounds were drawn out leisurely and menacingly- something was out there, prowling. The footsteps drew closer and closer, louder and louder until they suddenly stopped. The feet seemed to have ceased, and the air settled down once again into dangerous silence.

A fearful heartbeat thudded somewhere in the shadows. A second passed. Two seconds.

Blood red eyes slowly opened in the darkness, cold orbs of glowing crimson staring downwards. A smirk traced its way across lips hidden in the gloom.

_Shing._

A metallic gleam shone suddenly in the gloom, unearthly red light illuminating the darkness for barely a second before the object struck swiftly downwards. A sickening squelch was heard as a bloodcurdling shriek of agony rang out in the darkness, lasting barely a moment before it was instantaneously cut off. A second object lit up the pitch black darkness- a gleaming silver blade, curved wickedly into the shape of a crescent moon. It flashed and the splattering noise of thousands of liquid droplets pouring out from a body was heard.

_Drip…drip…_

"Hn. Disgusting." A clear, haughty voice echoed from where the glowing blade rested, inky shadows clouding the bright surface and steadily producing dripping noises.

It was a feminine voice.

A snort resounded from the shadows, low and masculine compared to the female's high pitched smooth voice. "Well, what did you expect from killing filth like that?" The question was followed by a small rustle of movement. Metal hissed faintly and clicked as a large sword was sheathed quietly.

"Not much really." The female spoke again, spinning her weapon in her hands, the result being a silver and purple blur lighting up the darkness. The unearthly radiance revealed a young girl with spiky purple pigtails and gleaming amethyst eyes. A tube top consisting of pink and silver designs was worn around her chest, exposing a large portion of her abdomen and neck. Flared sleeves swished around her wrists as pale fingers lazily twirled the now identifiable axe-staff behind her back casually; bringing attention to the tight purple miniskirt she wore. The silvery zippers decorating her skirt flashed in the illumination.

"Exactly." The male stepped closer, his garnet eyes narrowing slightly in the light streaming from his partner's weapon. Stylish red spikes curled upwards in a similar fashion to flames escaping a fireplace. A jet black streak of hair, darker than the shadows the two were shrouded in, was flicked out of the way to reveal an ornate earring that reflected the silvery purple light.

The redhead strolled his way until he was directly behind the girl, who snickered quietly and turned her head to face him teasingly. Their faces were uncomfortably close as their breaths intertwined, amused purple eyes staring up into sharp wary crimson ones. "My, my. Already desiring me, I see."

A pause.

The redhead ignored the female's words with a twitch of his jaw and gazed intently at the other's back, where the shoulder blades met the spine. Or more specifically, where her wings rested.

Pitch black feathery wings as dark as midnight twitched as the male lifted one and ran a finger gently down its edge. The fluffy plumes gave way to his touch and slid inwards, allowing the redhead to trace the feather spines to where the wings connected with flesh. A cold finger pressed against the bump where the base of the wing was, hard and swollen compared to the surrounding silky skin. A shiver ran through the other's body, and his lips curved upwards. A single sharpened canine tooth was revealed as the male wordlessly smirked.

"What is it?" The girl's tone was brisk. She seemed curious about the sudden touching of her wings, although she made no effort to move away when the other repeated the same course of action on her other one.

"Nothing you should be concerned about, Aisha." His low tone sounded from near her ear as her flying appendages were released. Cool breath fanned the back of her neck. "Your feathers are as dark as ever. Darker than black, even."

"You had to feel up my wings just to tell me that?" The exasperation in Aisha's voice was blatantly obvious. Amethyst orbs rolled in irritation as she turned to face the older male. "Honestly, if you weren't my respected master, I probably would've sliced your head off a long time ago." She puffed her cheeks and looked away. "If I was able to pull it off, that is."

The redhead remained silent, although a small snort escaped his throat, with his face hidden in the darkness. A sliding noise rasped from his heel as the male turned around smoothly. "..Let's go."

Piercing red light flared in the darkness, silhouetting the male's slender body figure for half a moment before it engulfed him in an orb of crimson flames, which churned around him for a good three seconds. When the orb dispersed into nothingness and the darkness recovered itself from the sudden radiance, the redhead had a faint black glow surrounding his body. Glowing with a black light in the darkness, he served to seem even more menacing- even more so with his cruel red eyes and sharp features.

"Show-off." Muttered Aisha, watching her master spread his impressive leathery black wings to their full length before taking flight, hurtling upwards with a sonic boom. She grumbled to herself before spreading her own wings, tiny and fluffy in comparison to the other's imposing demonic ones, and flying off after her master.

* * *

"P-Please! Spare me!" A writhing creature squirmed on the ground, its tail and tattered clothes speared into place by multiple glowing scarlet swords. "I-I beg of you! I-I'll work for you! Forever! For as l-long as I-I live! P-Please don't kill me!"

Aisha yawned and slumped down against the far side of the wall, the cool dank stones brushing against her exposed skin. She hugged her knees to her chest and watched with emotionless purple eyes as her master, with his huge show-offy demon wings spread and a sword pointed at the throat of that unfortunate creature, chuckled quietly.

"I despise pathetic demons like you." She heard his taunting voice say, followed by a wail of fear from the labeled 'pathetic demon'. "Disgraceful scum should be wiped clean from the lowest pits of Hell. I think that's enough to negate any excuses you can babble and make up."

She rolled her eyes at that and twirled a lock from her silken purple pigtails. He had always liked to point out how filthy or trashy a demon was before he killed them, just to let them know that their own impurity was the reason they were forever removed from existence. Ironically enough, impurities down here in Hell were considered 'good' up there in the Heavens.

So from a demon's perspective, doing nice things were bad. And doing bad things were good. If you do the good things that wimpy humans and loving Guardian Angels did, you were killed. Since there was no realm beyond Hell, dying here would be the absolute end of the line.

Hell's logic was pretty much just that, put into simple terms.

And yet there were still demons that didn't understand that fact and did stupid things, like sparing an angel's life or turning a blind eye to a human that was perfect for tainting. Then they complain and plead pitifully for their lives to be spared when staring down the point of her Master's blade.

Logic. What happened to it? Surely humans couldn't have hogged it all to themselves up there in the Mid-World.

"P-Please, S- "

_Slam._

A blade was violently stabbed into the demon's foreleg, ripping an animalistic howl of pain from the creature's throat. The redhead remained expressionless as he slowly and torturously twisted the weapon in the demon's punctured limb, resulting in more screaming.

"Scum shouldn't have the right to address me." He said flatly, crimson eyes already glowing menacingly in preparation for the killing blow. The horrified fear that spread its way across the helpless demon's bloodied face elicited a snort from the girl sitting in the corner.

The male flicked his wrist and produced an unusually smooth looking sword, shining red and gold engravings marked along the center of its blade. Unlike the usual serrated and wickedly-sharp designed blades he usually used, this one had an unreal, mystical quality to its smooth, rounded shape- however; it was common knowledge that its edge was sharp enough to pierce through both the fabrics of reality and abstract.

The weapon, similar to the user's body, was also glowing with a black light. The dull hum resonating from the weapon seemed to lower Hell's already freezing temperature down to something beyond the words "absolute zero".

Aisha licked her lips, tasting the icily hostile bitterness in the air. This was something she could only do when her Master revealed his ultimate killing technique and struck something that shook the foundation of Hell itself. All the negativity that flowed out from the mere humming of the glowing weapon allowed her to literally taste centuries' worth of hatred in the air.

It was delicious.

"PLEASE! I BEG YOU! SPARE ME!" The demon's struggles and begging showed a significant increase at the sight of the redhead's weapon. The blade pointed downwards, aimed at a certain point on the creature's rapidly moving chest. The core.

Well, the creature certainly wanted to stay alive badly, the female demon mused to herself. Most of their past kills had given up once the sword, Conwell, was revealed. This one really wanted to live, apparently. Before she could stop herself, her mouth moved on its own. "Hey, Elsword-sama, why don't we let the stupid thing live? It's being too noisy."

Elsword turned around, his wickedly handsome features accentuated by the black light emanating off of Conwell. Being a resident of Hell had its perks in terms of attractiveness.

Back to the point.

"If we shut it up for good, then we won't ever hear it again." He coldly stated, prodding the demon with the tip of Conwell. Although he looked slightly miffed that he was interrupted, a sadistic gleam in his eyes appeared as the other demon's flesh festered with burns and swells upon contact with the blade. The creature, on its part, did its best to muffle its screams, not wanting to drag the redhead's attention back to it after the purplenette had done him a favor to distract his would-be killer.

Aisha brought a hand up to her chin in thought, observing the bloodstained imp that looked quite literally frightened out of its mind. "A fair point. Never mind then, continue on." She heard a quiet huff from the older redhead as Elsword turned back around to face his victim again, which shrunk away immediately from the upper class demon in terror.

A moment passed uneventfully. Another one. Several minutes went by, and Elsword just stood there, clutching Conwell and frozen in his stance of pointing it at the creature's core.

"Cursed mother of all unholy El, Aisha." He muttered, sheathing Conwell and abruptly turning away from the unconscious imp. The lower class demon had fainted after the first uneventful thirty seconds, unable to take the adrenaline rush of fear any longer than that. "You ruined my mood to kill."

"I did what now?" Aisha blinked in unbelieving shock, although her face remained stone cold. An eyebrow was raised as the only outlet for her surprise. Her Master actually lost his mood to kill, how…unexpected.

"Forget it." He spat in aggravation, the black aura surrounding his demonic form flickering and fluctuating unsteadily. His wings extended violently, nearly smacking the purplenette in the process. Elsword swiped a careless hand at the swords and unsummoned them, leaving the bloodied unconscious demon as the only proof the two were ever there. He then disappeared, apparently having flown off so quickly that she couldn't see where he went.

That was twice he had flown off on her, and within the same century as well. A record. Aisha felt her lips quirk upwards as she flew up; beating her feathery black wings until she felt herself become airborne, and went off in search of her pissed off Master.

A single feather was blown off her wings as she flew, its sooty dark feather replaced by a clear, pristine white one.

* * *

**Fail ending is fail. Anyways, this is part one of the two-shot that I'm writing. Keep in mind that I said it would be a two-shot, but like with every other one-shot/two-shot/three-shot/whatever-shot, sequels are a possible occurrence with enough reviews and support.**

**The second chapter will be a lot longer, and a lot more…detailed. This whole fic is just a self test to see if I can write anything other than fluffy light romance. **

**Anyways, reviews are much appreciated! And once again, I PROMISE that the second chapter will be much much better ;w;**


End file.
